Ginny Weasley
Ginevra12 Molly24 "Ginny" Potter25 (née Weasley) (b. 11 August, 19811), occasionally known as Gin26, was an English pure-blood3witch, the youngest of Arthur and Molly Weasley's (née Prewett) seven children, and the first female to be born into the Weasley line for several generations. She and her older brothers grew up in The Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon. Physical appearance Ginny was described to be an extremely pretty girl. She had the typical Weasley family traits: flaming red hair (which she wore in a long mane) and a freckled complexion. She was of petite stature and had bright brown eyes like her mother. When she blushed (which was often around Harry in the early years of their friendship), she would go a shade of red that matched her hair. When in a highly emotional state she was known to acquire a "hard, blazing look".10 Magical abilities and skills Ginny was a very powerful and talented witch. At the age of fourteen she was able to conjure a corporeal Patronus — a very advanced piece of magic and proof that she possessed superior magical ability.25 She was also a gifted flyer and Quidditch player. Relationships Ginny's relationship with her family was a good one, having been raised in a loving environment. The only daughter in the family, she had to deal with an over-protective mother, who tried to prevent Ginny from fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, despite her previous displays of strength and skill fighting alongside Dumbledore's Armyat the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Some of Ginny's brothers also had difficulty accepting that their little sister was popular with the opposite gender; Ginny and Ron had a particularly nasty row after Ron caught her snogging Dean Thomas, though they eventually made up.23 Etymology Ginevra is the Italian form of the name Guinevere, which means "fair one". Guinevere is also the name of King Arthur's wife in Arthurian legend, famous for her affair with Arthur's chief knight Sir Lancelot. There seems to be a pattern in the Weasley family of naming members after characters in Arthurian legend. The name Ginevra is also an Italian variant of Juniper, derived from the tree or berry. Junipers were often used to represent chastity in Renaissance-period art, such as in Leonardo da Vinci's Ginevra de' Benci.32 Another famous muse bearing this name was Ginevra King, a socialite who inspired F. Scott Fitzgerald's character Daisy Buchanan in The Great Gatsby. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play) * Quidditch Through the Ages (audiobook version only) * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book (Mentioned on prop of Howler included as an extra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life (Mentioned only) * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * Harry Potter Trading Card Game * Harry Potter for Kinect * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter: Wizards Unite Notes and references # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Pottermore - Explore the Story: Ginny Weasley # ↑ World Exclusive Interview with J K RowlingThe Weasleys are known British. # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 16 (The Chamber of Secrets) - "She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was —" Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "I mean, she was a pureblood. There can't be any other reason."" # ↑ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child # ↑ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 3 (The Burrow) - "At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a small, red-headed figure in a long nightdress, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 3 (The Burrow) - "Harry just caught sight of a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him before it closed with a snap. "Ginny," said Ron." # ↑ 8.0 8.1 Although it has never been confirmed that Septimus and Cedrella are Arthur's parents, this can be inferred based on Sirius Black's statement in Ch. 6 of Order of the Phoenix that Arthur was "something like his second cousin once removed." The Black family tree establishes Cedrella as a first cousin once removed of both Orion and Walburga Black, Sirius's parents. Thus, any children she had would be their second cousins, and second cousins once removed of their sons Sirius and Regulus. Also, almost all of Sirius's relatives can be seen on the Black family tree as both his parents were born into the House of Black, making it unlikely that he could be related to Arthur in a way not shown. See also this talk page and an HPL essayfor more information. # ↑ 9.0 9.1 9.2 Supposition based on existence of such an individual # ↑ 10.00 10.01 10.02 10.03 10.04 10.05 10.06 10.07 10.08 10.09 10.10 10.11 10.12 10.13 10.14 10.15 10.16 10.17 10.18 10.19 10.2010.21 Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets # ↑ 11.0 11.1 11.2 11.3 11.4 11.5 11.6 11.7 11.8 11.9 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone # ↑ 12.00 12.01 12.02 12.03 12.04 12.05 12.06 12.07 12.08 12.09 12.10 12.11 12.12 12.13 12.14 12.15 12.16 12.17 12.18 12.19 12.2012.21 12.22 12.23 12.24 12.25 12.26 12.27 12.28 12.29 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows # ↑ 13.00 13.01 13.02 13.03 13.04 13.05 13.06 13.07 13.08 13.09 13.10 13.11 13.12 13.13 13.14 13.15 13.16 13.17 13.18 13.19 13.2013.21 13.22 13.23 13.24 13.25 13.26 13.27 13.28 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix # ↑ 14.0 14.1 14.2 14.3 14.4 14.5 14.6 Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban # ↑ 15.0 15.1 Pottermore - "New Cursed Child character portraits of Ron, Hermione and Rose Granger-Weasley" # ↑ 16.0 16.1 16.2 16.3 16.4 16.5 Times Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children # ↑ 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince # ↑ J.K. Rowling MSNBC Interview on Accio! Quote # ↑ LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 # ↑ jk_rowling on Twitter (see this image) Category:Students Category:Wizards Category:1981 births Category:1994 quidditch world cup attendees Category:Battle of hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the astronomy tower participants